


【all岳】可欺 03

by ConfessionAtlas



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionAtlas/pseuds/ConfessionAtlas
Summary: 回三 痴情人良宵戏鸳鸯 无情客对面空惆怅





	【all岳】可欺 03

卜凡把岳明辉在怀里翻了个儿，让他把头靠在自己肩膀上。俩人刚泄了一回，身上像是过电了一般，连呼出来的气都是热的。  
岳明辉歪在卜凡怀里，动也不愿动一下。他刚才站着让卜凡操弄了许久，腰杆都挺不直，腿也直打哆嗦，恨不得把身子都压在卜凡身上。  
相比之下，卜凡的身体就结实许多了，怀里抱着个柔弱无骨的岳明辉，还能稳稳当当地站着。岳明辉滚烫的身子贴在他身上，汗涔涔的肚皮捂着他的下身，腻乎乎的十分不爽利，刚射过的小兄弟像是被块膏药粘上了似的，又酥酥麻麻的痒起来。卜凡左手拥着岳明辉，右手伸到下面去挠了几下，果然瞧见他的命根子又不负众望地立了起来，直挺挺颤巍巍的，仿佛从来不曾“倒下”。  
二话不说，卜凡将岳明辉面朝下扔在床上，欺身而上，膝盖压着岳明辉的腿，不让他挣扎。  
岳明辉这会儿还沉浸在余韵里，迷迷瞪瞪不知怎么回事就被掼在床上。卜凡下手有分寸，和醉酒那会子不同，不会把人摔疼了。可岳明辉还迷糊着，又是背对卜凡，免不得吓了一跳，更别提卜凡还在他腰上挠了两下。腿被压着，他只能撑起上半身，勉强回头去看。  
难怪腰上觉得痒乎乎的，卜凡正在那儿一颗一颗解他旗袍的扣子呢！  
卜凡这双大手，天生就是为了耍刀弄枪的，哪里适合做这种事，平常他自己穿褂子都是让岳明辉系扣，现在为了解开这几枚盘扣，都急出可一身汗，也没见他解开几个。  
要说卜凡这也算多此一举，就凭他的力气，两手一抓、一撕，什么料子的衣服他脱不下来的？可卜凡心里有个主意，他舍不得把这件旗袍撕了，毕竟下次再想哄得岳明辉穿女人衣服，恐怕是不可能了。他要把这衣服宝贝似的供起来，时不时拿出来赏玩一番，这才不算辜负了他的辛苦筹谋啊！  
总之等卜凡从岳明辉身上剥下这件衣服的时侯，又出了一脑门子一后背的汗。  
岳明辉倒没怎么挣扎，卜凡除非是白天累着，哪个晚上和他只做一回？连带着把岳明辉也惯出毛病来了，一般人满足不了他。  
眼下岳明辉前头虽说已经爽过一回，可后头刚得了趣，好不容易不觉得疼了，卜凡就抽了出去，害他后庭空虚、淫水空流。仿佛刚才疼得乱骂人的那位不是他岳明辉。和尚配尼姑，西门庆配潘金莲，如此看来，岳明辉和卜凡倒真算得上一对“痴男怨女”了。  
岳明辉心里想要，却不好意思开口，所以干脆任由卜凡在他身上动作，装成一具死尸——谁知道他又要玩什么花样，左不过最后也是猛龙入洞、搅动风云。  
卜凡将头埋在岳明辉那两个雪白双丘上，深深吸气。岳明辉这具身子当真妙极，身量修长、肌理匀称，身上没有一处长着多余的肉——除了这个丰满的屁股。真是天生的淫荡货！  
大冬天里，卜凡身上却出了一层汗，他小麦色的皮肤像是在水里浸过，在昏黄的灯光下更现得肌肉饱满、油光水滑。他渴得很，美色当前，他感到一种强烈的渴求，发自内心，由内而外的渴。岳明辉这具身子什么样子卜凡没见过？可他却是永远看不够的。他只恨不得变成一只虫，钻到岳明辉身体里去，将他的五脏六腑、奇经八脉都看得一清二楚才好！  
卜凡长手一勾，把床头柜上的茶壶捞过来，用手举着，悬在岳明辉背上。再让壶身缓缓倾斜，里头的透明液体就滴溜溜落下来，洒在岳明辉光滑的脊背上。滴答水珠顺着岳明辉凹陷的脊背线条往下流去，最后汇聚在后腰最凹陷的位置。  
岳明辉天生敏感，被凉水这么一激，“哎呦”一声叫出来，起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。  
卜凡贴上岳明辉后腰，嘴巴对着那个小水洼轻轻一吸，舌头卷着混了岳明辉汗液的白水，也不管那水是不是隔夜的，只管咽进肚子里去。卜凡的厚嘴唇被水液润的湿滑滑、亮晶晶，口中含着水，再顺着岳明辉的脊骨慢慢向上吻去，在岳明辉的裸背上留下一个又一个湿乎乎的唇印。  
岳明辉的那截软腰能有多深？才能装多少水？哪里就允许卜凡这么浪费的？卜凡只得再将水往岳明辉身上浇过去，如此重复几回，直把那半壶凉水喝了个底朝天。岳明辉大片脊背，还有那两个软绵绵的屁股尖，上上下下都被卜凡舔湿了。  
岳明辉雪白的身子湿乎乎，像刚打磨过的上好玉石。灯下看美人，尤其是这么一个水淋淋的美人，出水芙蓉一般，卜凡如何不激动？他迫不及待地想要品尝，他伸着那条湿乎乎的长舌，去洞里一探究竟。  
岳明辉的后穴刚受过卜凡的整治，正是黏人的时侯，此刻洞口大张，俨然一副请君入瓮的姿势。卜凡将舌头顶进洞口的缝隙，渐渐被温度更高的肠肉包围。  
嘿，岳明辉那里头真是妙绝！别说是才被卜凡插过，眼下又紧得什么似的？卜凡那截薄薄的舌头尚且没有什么转动的余地，更别说是卜凡的大鸟了！  
卜凡只得用舌头一顶一转，慢慢扩张，缓缓润滑，才能舔出一条通道来，以供进出。  
这样的服务可遇不可求，岳明辉也没想到自己还能让卜大少这么弄上一回，早舒服的哼哼起来，身上无一处不是软的，  
不知舔了多少下，卜凡用手去试，谁知那处妙穴竟能将食指轻松含在里面，肠肉一紧一松，将那手指裹了个密不透风、严丝合缝，手指抽出去时还发出“啵”的一声。  
卜凡不知岳明辉此处竟有如此妙用！干脆用手指来来回回地抽插，像个刚得了新玩具的孩子，不知疲倦地重复着同一个动作。  
可岳明辉哪儿受得了？他一想到卜凡的鸡巴，里头就痒起来。他恨不得卜凡的手指能拐个弯，碰碰那块隐藏在肠道里的光滑凸起。他烦躁地挺了挺腰，将屁股撅得更高些。  
一对璧人心心相印。卜凡自然是明白岳明辉想要的究竟是什么，又体谅他面皮薄，干脆不再逗弄他，大发慈悲地抽出手指，扶着胯下硬挺，一点一点推进洞去。  
湿滑肠壁被粗大阳物一寸寸撑开，岳明辉舒服地吐出一口气，倒不觉得疼了。  
想来是之前已经进过一次洞的缘故，卜凡的兄弟这回倒是没有乱来，熟门熟路的，也不怕大门关上，干脆慢慢悠悠的溜达起来了。卜凡胡乱将床单堆在一起，塞到岳明辉身下，把他的腰垫高些。一手按着他，另一只手则扶着大鸟来回晃。岳明辉也跟着晃起来，屁股高高撅着，上下左右地画圈。这俩人倒像在跳舞似的，用鸡巴和后庭跳一只阴阳交合的舞。  
卜凡的大家伙在岳明辉的狭窄甬道里蹭来蹭去，时不时碰上那处光滑凸起，如此几个来回，早把岳明辉肏得口角流涎，神志不清，只知“嗯嗯啊啊”乱叫。  
卜凡忽然发起狠来，猛撞岳明辉肠道里那处，撞得岳明辉半个字也说不出来，小兄弟也挣扎着再次抬起头来。岳明辉哪里受得住这一前一后的刺激，偏偏手还被卜凡拽着，不让他自行缓解，直把他那根粉红肉棒急得翘起来，好似一枝探出院墙的杏花。  
卜凡就是故意的！岳明辉是他的，卜凡想让他舒服，他才能舒服；想让他难受，他就得憋住了不射出来。卜凡将自己这杆长枪耍的虎虎生风，又连续狠干了几十次，差一点就让岳明辉缴械投降。  
岳明辉几乎被这一连串的动作顶上了云端，一波一波的战栗从腿根蔓延，可就差了那么一点，难成气候。卜凡偏不给他。  
“唔……凡子……凡子。”  
岳明辉哆嗦着，一声一声唤着卜凡。就好像卜凡是他的天，是他的地，除了卜凡，他什么也不知道，谁也不认识……  
后穴火烧似的，就等着卜凡用精液来给他灭火呢！  
“凡子……快给我……快……嗯……”  
快感突如其来，如潮水般一波一波漫上心头，岳明辉全身都在颤抖，阴茎胀到极限，开始喷射出一股一股的粘稠液体。身体因抽搐而绷成一张弓的形状，连脚趾头都不由自主蜷缩起来。登顶的那一刻，岳明辉甚至忘记了呼吸。  
“啊！”卜凡忽然发出一声短促而低沉的呐喊。  
岳明辉的身体持续痉挛，肠壁嫩肉不受控制地将卜凡的老二死死绞在里头。卜凡被岳明辉夹疼了！他不敢轻举妄动，本打算等岳明辉这波高潮过去，再慢慢动作。可岳明辉把他牢牢吸住了，卜凡的鸡巴再硬，也是肉做的，受了这下刺激，只能上赶着把那点热乎乎的精华全都交代出去。  
卜凡趴在岳明辉身上喘大气，房里一时只有这两个男人粗重的喘气声。卜凡软下来的性器还插在岳明辉体内，将他的万千子孙全堵在了里头。  
雨歇云收，二人身上汗涔涔、滑腻腻，却还腻歪歪黏在一起，宛如一对连体婴儿，你中有我，我中有你。谁也没说话，都沉浸在鱼水之欢的余韵里，也不见哪个起来，准备打水擦身。  
原来他俩虽然刚做了第二回，竟还不算完！二人稍作休息，待精神恢复，还要再战的。说来奇怪，这两人倒不似一般的爱人，在情事上少了一分旖旎缱绻，多了一分干脆直接。岳明辉和卜凡都牟足了劲，誓要在房事上拼个你死我活，非要压过对方一头才行。  
夜还长着，还有大把时间留给卜凡和岳明辉去消磨……  
两人直做到红烛燃尽，天边泛起鱼肚白，这才鸣金收兵，相拥而眠。又一觉睡了个天昏地暗，直到第二天下午，方才悠悠转醒。

新婚燕尔最是缠绵。  
岳明辉和卜凡郎情妾意、你侬我侬，那份甜蜜是怎么掩饰也藏不住的。岳明辉由内而外散发着一股成熟的性感，那是身体和心灵同时得到满足的人才会出现的状态。  
厨房、客厅、阳台、花园……无论何时，无论何地，李振洋每次碰上他，总能注意到他泛红的眼皮，还有他举手投足间不经意流露出来的一丝慵懒气息。  
李振洋觉得，绝不能让自家小弟同这两个人有过多的接触。李英超好比天使落入凡间，世俗配不上他。有一天他总还是要回到天上去的，他绝不能让世间的泥土和尘埃污了李英超的羽翼。

“岳明辉。”  
“你能让我用用你的留声机吗？”  
这是李振洋主动和岳明辉说的第二句话。  
彼时岳明辉正在小花园里喝茶。刮了几天的西北风难得停下来，又是一个阳光明媚的下午。  
岳明辉抬起头看着离他只有两步远的男人。  
——他真高呀，岳明辉想。  
阳光从李振洋背后射过来，晃了岳明辉的眼。  
“这有什么不行的？”  
太阳刺痛了他的双眼，岳明辉眯缝着眼，挤出一滴泪。  
鼻梁上的眼镜滑了下去，他用手推了推。  
“你也有唱片呢？”  
“我喜欢听歌剧。要不是那天看到你搬了留声机进来，我还愁去哪儿弄一个来。”李振洋低头盯着小兔子眼角含泪的样子，忍住了想要触摸的冲动。他真想试试岳明辉头发的手感，是不是和兔子毛一样啊？  
“嗨，洋哥别跟我客气，屋里就我一人用，卜凡不喜欢这些，放着也是落灰，你想用随时都能用，不用和我打招呼。”  
“好，那我去试试，先谢谢你了。”  
李振洋本打算离开，却忽然改了主意。他松开在背后攥着的拳头，手指贴上了岳明辉面前的茶壶，匆匆摸了两下，又迅速移开了。  
“这茶壶倒是不如国产的瓷器轻巧。”  
岳明辉从书上抬起头，眯着眼睛打量着李振洋。  
“说的是呀，这套茶具死沈死沈的，把它带回国可是费了我好一番功夫。”  
李振洋笑了笑，道：“洋玩意总比咱自己的好？”  
“话不是那么说，各国有各国的长处。我就是喜欢这套茶具，没别的意思。我这人有个毛病，喜欢什么，就总想买下来，搁自己身边，用不上也能过过眼瘾。”  
李振洋盯着岳明辉头的发旋，用一种自言自语式的低沉声音说道：“我倒是觉得，外国就是比这里好。”  
岳明辉的眼镜慢慢滑到鼻梁上，他却没有扶，而是从眼镜片上方望出去，从镜框和额前碎发的缝隙中，看着站在他面前的人。  
他甚至注意到了李振洋鼻梁上的那颗痣。  
钟声忽然响起来。  
“当，当，当。”  
教堂的大钟准时响起，挟带着要将空气震碎的力度，以相同的间隔敲了三下。可教堂离恬园尚有一段距离，传到这儿早失了力道，没了金属敲击时震慑人心的威力，只剩下柔和而低沉的乐声。  
在那安静的只剩下鸣响的几秒钟里，他们二人凝视着对方，谁也没有说话。  
李振洋心怀鬼胎，冷静自持的外表下，实际上隐藏着一个好斗的灵魂。文明与野性在他体内达到完美融合，他自己却不知道这两个对立属性的临界点在哪。  
他是一只高傲的捕食者，有着高超的捕猎技巧。他在暗处窥伺，瞄准了他的目标。他悄悄地伸出一只利爪，踩住了岳明辉的影子，他想知道面前的猎物什么时侯才能发现他……  
他笑了起来，朝着他的小兔子露出一个和善的微笑。  
“好，我不打扰你喝茶了，先回去听唱片。日后还有很长时间要在一起生活，我想我们应该会有很多共同语言的。“  
岳明辉没有说话，而是抬起头、眯着眼，冲李振洋扬了扬下巴。  
纯洁的小白兔误闯大灰狼的狩猎场，好戏才刚开始……


End file.
